


Raindrops

by kwlosko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung really likes the rain. Jisoo just really likes Soonyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 800 words of pure fluff because Knees Knee is great and everyone needs some more Soonshine in their lives. (Also I'm trying to work on my characterization for both, but that aside)

“Jisoo!”

The elder marked the line he was on with his index finger, as he looked up from his book to see Soonyoung excitedly bouncing on his heels in front of the window. “Jisoo, it’s raining!”

Just like that, Jisoo slipped his bookmark between the pages, sure that he wouldn’t get back to the story any time soon. Rain had always been so… calming to him. Quiet and soothing and gentle. It made him want to curl up under the covers with a cup of tea and a nice book and the younger snuggled up against him. It never failed to make him smile, but if it did, Soonyoung’s sheer excitement would more than easily take its place.

However, while Jisoo liked staying inside and listening to the water droplets bounce gently off of the roof, watching the glints of light against the overcast night sky, Soonyoung was always more of a hands-on person.

“Jisoo, come outside with me!”

Even if he _had_ been considering it, that blinding smile rendered him incredibly incapable of saying no to him. He just laughed a soft, “Okay,” and allowed his hands to be taken, allowed himself to be dragged up out of his seat and down the hall, down the stairs, out the door. Only when they were just about to step out into the storm did the younger let go, letting Jisoo stay safe and covered under the awning while he ran out almost into the road, giggling much too loudly as he bounced around, hair dampening in seconds and clothes all too easily soaked through. It took a minute, but then he was looking toward the elder, a pleading grin on his face as he made grabby hands toward him.

Jisoo just laughed, soft, mostly to himself, but he stepped out into the rain and let Soonyoung grab his hands again, pulling him in too hard to be comfortable, not nearly hard enough for him to care.

“Isn’t it so nice out tonight, hyung?”

There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in the younger’s words, just pure amazement, and Jisoo… loved it. He loved how simply _cute_ Soonyoung was, how charming and excitable and funny and _sweet_ in so many ways, and maybe he shouldn’t be so head over heels for him, but… he was long, long past questioning just how he felt about him. “It’s beautiful.” His eyes weren’t on the sky, but Soonyoung’s were, any maybe it was best if the younger didn’t notice that. Sometimes he worried that he was too sappy, no matter how often the younger promised him that he loved it.

“You’re beautiful!” Soonyoung didn’t miss a beat, grinning in that overwhelmingly bright way that made his eyes squish up and seemed to light up the entire street.

Jisoo rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help how he just _grinned_ , how he gave the softest, tiniest laugh. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Soonyoung laughed a little louder, shaking his head. “You’re silly!”

But he let go of the elder’s hands, reaching up to cup his face instead. His fingers were a little too rough on Jisoo’s skin from working with and on them so much, and the shorter knew that his own were even rougher as they reached up to skim over his impossibly cute chipmunk cheeks, settling on tangling in brown hair, still so soft no matter how many times they bleached it, to pull him a little bit closer. It was hard to tell who was in charge of the kiss, for most of it. It was push and pull, softening and deepening and fingers curling into wet clothes and wetter hair and grasping until they were flush against each other, lips moving slowly and gently and with an achingly amount of affection. Jisoo had lost the concept of breathing somewhere toward the end, gasping softly as he pulled away with glassy eyes and reddened lips and every ounce of adoration clear in his gaze as he just slipped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and held him close. He didn’t mind how wet they were, how dark it was, how early they had to be up the next day… Seeing Soonyoung’s smile seemed to override every bit of sense that he had.

“But I love you,” the younger murmured, his smile softer and more genuine and just as full of affection as his own, and it took Jisoo a moment to remember the first half of the comment.

But when he did, he just laughed again, just a soft and just as warm as before, leaning in so their noses were brushing. “I love you, too,” was all he murmured before pulling him into another kiss, melting into the sound of the rain and the feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers against the back of his neck and the younger’s lips moving slowly against his.


End file.
